Jurij Plisetsky
Jurij Plisetsky (ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) jest 15-letnim łyżwiarzem figurowym i jednym z głównych bohaterów Yuri!!! on Ice. Jest on drugą rosyjską postacią wprowadzoną do anime. Historia Jurij był wychowywany przez dziadka ze strony ojca Nikolai'a Plisetsky'ego w Moskwie, w Rosji. W rezultacie mają ze sobą bardzo bliskie stosunki. Zaczął jeździć na łyżwach w młodym wieku ,a później wybrał przeniesienie z Moskwy do Petersburga ,by trenować pod okiem Jakov'a Feltsman'a. Jurij to łyżwiarz z Rosji drugiej generacji, który zadebiutował na Mistrzostwach Świata Juniorów zdobywając złoto w finale Grand Prix Juniorów. Posiada niesamowity talent i jest opisywany przez wielu za wschodzącą gwiazdę w świecie łyżwiarstwa. Mimo swojego młodego wieku, konkuruje z zawodnikami o wiele od niego starszymi. Wygląd Jurij jest dosyć niski - mierzy tylko 163 cm wzrostu. Ma niebiesko-zielone oczy i średniej długości blond włosy, sięgające prawie do podbródka, z których czasami częściowo spina górną partię. Często nosi sportową bluzę z napisem Russia, a pod nią czarny „kostium” z kapturem, czerwone trampki w cętki i ciemne, gładkie spodnie. Oprócz tego chłopak zdaje się lubić nosić ubrania z motywem zwierzęcym. Charakter Jurij jest ambitny i zdeterminowany by zostać najlepszym łyżwiarzem figurowym na świecie. Mimo to do czasu pojedynku z Yuurim Katsukim w Japonii nie brał na poważnie treningów i nie przykładał się do nich, ponieważ uważał się za bardziej utalentowanego od innych zawodników kategorii Junior, co dawało mu pewności siebie.Dopiero po przegranej w Japonii przyłożył się do treningów, dzięki czemu jego umiejętności jeszcze wzrosły. Nigdy nie pozwala nikomu stanąć na drodze do sukcesu. W przeciwieństwie do swojej urody i wdzięku na lodzie, gdy tylko schodzi z lodowiska staje się niemiły, klnie, jest opryskliwy i lekceważy innych, zdobywając tym drugi pseudonim - Rosyjski Punk/Rosyjski Rozrabiaka. Aby upewnić się, że otrzyma to czego chce, nie boi się nakrzyczeć czy zastraszyć konkurencji. Jest bardzo porywczy i przyzwyczajony do wrzeszczenia na innych. Jego delikatniejszą osobowość można zauważyć wtedy, kiedy myśli o swoim dziadku. Mimo to Jurij okazuje się być typowym nastolatkiem, który dąsa się krytykowany przez swojego trenera, Yakova. Uwielbia zwierzęce motywy na ubraniach, a najbardziej lubi koty. Kocha je tak bardzo, że chwilowo zapomniał o swoim gniewie na Victora, by zakupić koszulkę z nadrukiem tygrysa. Jurij jest zarówno bardzo krytyczny wobec siebie jak i zdeterminowany, aby przekonać Victora do powrotu. Nienawidzi być lekceważonym, a udowadnia to duża pewność siebie - tak duża, że pewnych momentach jest brana za arogancję. Fabuła Odcinek 1 - Proste jak pierożki! Grand Prix Finał pełen łez! Jurij znajduje Yuri'ego Katsuki'ego, który płacze w łazience po porażce na Grand Prix. Krzyczy na niego każąc opuścić świat łyżwiarstwa przed jego seniorskim debiutem mówiąc, że nie może być dwóch Yurich na lodowisku. Odcinek 2 - Dwóch Yurich?! Dramat w Yutopi! Kilka miesięcy później, gdy okazało się, że Victor zapomniał o złożonej obietnicy i wyjechał do Japonii, by trenować Katsukiego, Jurij staje się wściekły i podąża za nim do Hasetsu, aby zabrać go z powrotem do Rosji. Tam otrzymuje inną ofertę - pojedynek z Yurim, w którym wygrany będzie trenowany przez Victora. Zatem konkurs Onsen on Ice, gdzie dwójka Yurich będzie musiała się zmierzyć za pomocą choreografii Victora przedstawiające dwa rozdaje miłości. Eros - miłość zmysłowa i Agape - bezwarunkowa miłość. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom Plisetsky otrzymuje układ Agape. Odcinek 3 - Jestem Erosem i Eros jest mną!? Starcie! Hasetsu na Lodzie. Jurij nie wygrał starcia Hasetsu na lodzie i tym samym wraca do Rosji by trenować pod okiem Yakova Feltsmana. Oświadcza jednak, że wygra nadchodzące Grand Prix. Odcinek 4 - Polub siebie... I wykonaj program dowolny! Po powrocie do Rosji zaczyna trening prowadzony przez Lilie Baranovskayą, byłą primabalerinę. Staje się jeszcze bardziej zdyscyplinowany pod jej okiem. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Okazuje się, że nie zdobywa upragnionego pierwszego miejsca w Skate Canada i staje on na drugim miejscu. Ogląda wraz Milą Babichevą krótkie programy Yuriego i Georgiego. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Jest w szatni, kiedy przypomina sobie, że zapomniał obejrzeć wolnego programu Georgia. Ogląda potem wraz z Milą występ Yuriego. Jest tak zirytowany słowami Victora gdzie zapewnia, że Katsuki Puchar Rostelecom w Rosji, iż łamie on swoją łyżkę i rozpryskuje swoje jedzenie. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Jurij jest na lotnisku z Milą i Yakovem otoczony przez swoich fanów, ale szybko znika by spotkać się ze swoim dziadkiem, skacze na przywitanie mu na plecy przypadkiem je raniąc. W drodze powrotnej do domu jego dziadek daje mu jednego ze swoich pierożków. Jurij opowiada mu o pysznym katsudonie który jadł w Japonii, nieświadomie urażając dziadka, który pyta, czy pierożki nie są wystarczająco dobre, jednak Yuri gorąco zaprzecza. Jurij wpada na Katsukiego w hotelu w którym przebywają wszyscy łyżwiarze i jadą tą samą windą na swoje piętra. W dniu programu krótkiego, Jurij dowiaduje się, że jego dziadek nie może przyjść i jest tym mocno rozczarowany. Kiedy jego krótki program ma się zacząć Yuri i Victor życzą mu powodzenia co bardzo drażni chłopaka. Jego gniew wpływa na jego program, przez co przewraca się po skoku. Jednak w drugiej połowie programu udaje mu się odzyska panowanie i publiczność jest zdumiona jego pięknem jego Agape. Po zakończeniu programu krótkiego, Jurij znajduje się na trzecim miejscu za Yurim Katsukim i Jean-Jacques Leroy. Umiejętności Skoki Jurij posiada niesamowitą zdolność do skoków, począwszy do bardzo młodego wieku; gdy miał dwanaście lat wylądował poczwórnego Salchowa (4S), pomimo ostrzeżeń trenera o tym, że jest zbyt wcześnie na takie trudne skoki. W Agape wylądował 4S + 3T (poczwórny Salchow, kombinacje potrójnego Toe Loop) i 4T (poczwórny Toe Loop) w drugiej połowie programu, to pokazuje, że ma dużą wytrzymałość i dobrą kondycję. Kombinacja spin Jego popisowy numer jako junior to kombinację piruetów. Jest w stanie także wykonać piruet Biellmann, co jest rzadsze wśród mężczyzn ze względu na giętkość której się wymaga. Balet Okazało się ,że Yuri ćwiczył balet od co najmniej dziesięciu lat. Ponownie bierze to na serio, gdy Lilia zostaje zaproszona przez Jakov'a do szkolenia łyżwiarzy w serii Grand Prix. Relacje Victor Nikiforov Jurij w młodości wielbił Victora jako łyżwiarza. Po zdobyciu pierwszego miejsca w finale Grand Prix Junior, Victor obiecał nie tylko trenować go do debiutu w Senior Division, ale i program który zapewniłby mu zwycięstwo. Jurij był pełen oczekiwań co do obietnicy Victora, ale kiedy miało dojść do jej spełnienia, Victor wyjechał do Japonii trenować Yuri'ego Katsuki'ego, co zarówno go rozgniewało jak i zniechęciło. Jurij jest bardzo zdeterminowany, by przekonać Victora, aby ten trenował jego. Otabek Altin Jurij poznaje Otabeka podczas gdy jest goniony przez swoje fanki. Altin oferuje mu pomoc, na co Yurio się godzi i wsiada na jego motocykl. Jak się okazuje, znali się już w dzieciństwie - Jurij jednak tego nie pamięta i jest tym szczerze zdziwiony. Otabek wyznał, że już od tamtego czasu uważał że są do siebie bardzo podobni. Zaproponował mu przyjaźń, na co Plisetsky się zgodził. Możliwe, że mogą razem często gdzieś wychodzić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że zostali ukazani w dziesiątym odcinku w kawiarni, jako iż oboje się uśmiechali, a Yurio był niezwykle rozgadany, pogawędka musiała być dla nich bardzo przyjemna, dopóki nie została przerwana przez ich niesfornych przyjaciół. Podczas zawodów nawzajem sobie kibicowali. Yuri Katsuki Jurij widzi Katsuki'ego jako rywala i przeszkodę dla uwagi (jako trener) Victora. Po zdobyciu złota w finale Grand Prix Juniorów, odnajduje Yuri'ego, by zastraszyć go, aby zrezygnował z jazdy. Rok później Victor opuszcza Rosję, by trenować japońskiego Yuri'ego co doprowadza Plisetsky'ego do szału. Ze względu na potencjał który widzi w Yuri'm, Plisetsky bierze go za przeszkodę do swojego debiutu i pokazuje silną niechęć do niego. Stale go krytykuje z powodu jego wagi, ale widzi, że Yuri pracował ciężej od niego co potęguje jego niechęć. Zgodził się jednak pomóc Yuri'emu nauczyć się lądować poczwórnego Salchow'a w trzecim odcinku, a następnie przyznając mu wygrane w Gorących Źródłach jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem wyników, pokazując, że może być dla niego miły. Jurij pracował ciężej od chwili przegranej w Onsen on Ice. Yakov powiedział, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł sobie rywala na jego poziomie, którego chce pokonać, bo w Rosji nie ma sobie równych. Yuri Katsuki był bardzo podekscytowany jego poprawą Agape w Rostelecom Cup, natomiast Jurij - zirytowany jego dopingiem. Yuuko Nishigori W trakcie pobytu w Japonii Jurij spotyka się z Yuuko. Oboje nadal piszą do siebie. Jean Jacques Leroy Jurij szczerze niecierpi Jean'a i uważa, że jest on bardziej irytujący niż Victor i Yuri. Oprócz tego często się ze sobą kłócą - Jean przezywa go panienką, uważa się za lepszego i droczy się z nim, na co Jurij zawsze reaguje gniewem. Yakov Feltsman Yakov jest obecnym trenerem Jurija. Często karcił Jurij'a ze względu na jego postawę i nieposłuszeństwo. Jednak Jakov traktuje Jurij'a jak syna, jedząc z nim pierożki. Jakov czasami widzi Victora w Yuri'm, podczas jazdy na łyżwach. Yuri jest dość niegrzeczny, gdy mówi do Jakov'a, ale najwyraźniej troszczy się o swojego trenera. Programy Krótki - "W odniesieniu do miłości- Agape" Piosenka jest jednym z dwóch różnych ustaleń, napisanych, by objąć dwa różne aspekty miłości. Agape jest definiowany jako bezinteresowna, wszechobejmująca miłość. Choreografię do tego programu krótkiego ułożył Viktor Nikiforov "Koncert fortepianowy B-moll: Allegro Appasionato" Piosenka jest opisana jako trudna, jest znana ze swojej trudności i intensywności bicia serca. Choreografię do tego programu utworzyła Lilia Baranovskaya Ciekawostki * Uwielbia koty. * Kocha zwierzęce motywy na przedmiotach i ubraniach, szczególnie panterkę i pasy tygrysa. * W dzieciństwie jego dziadek często chodził na jego treningi w zastępstwie za matkę. * Jego Instagram to Yuri-Plisetsky. * Postać Yuri'ego opiera się na rosyjskiej łyżwiarce figurowej Juliji Lipnickaji. * Siostra Yuri'ego Katsukiego nadała mu pseudonim Yurio, po członku boysbandu którego lubi. ** Został również tak nazwany by uniknąć nieporozumień w Japonii, ale Plisetsky nigdy nie lubił swojego pseudonimu. * Case jego telefonu ma pysk białego tygrysa. Ma także koszulkę z nadrukowanym tygrysem i koszulkę z lwem. * Podczas gdy choreograf Kenji Miyamoto wykonywał programy dla wszystkich innych łyżwiarzy w anime, choreografia Yuriego była jedyną wykonaną przez kobietę łyżwiarkę Honoka Kawanishi, aby ułatwić animację. * Jego matka miała się pojawić w 3 odcinku podczas "Gorących źródeł na lodzie" ,ale musiała zostać usunięta z powodu braku czasu. * Jego kot ma na imię Potya * Krótki wynik programu Jurija w Finale Grand Prix w Barcelonie przekroczyłby rekord świata w świecie rzeczywistym o prawie 8 punktów. * Pierwszy post na Instagramie Jurija, który pojawia się na końcu, brzmi "#StPersburgu #Russia". Galeria .]] Zobacz też... en:Yuri Plisetsky es:Yuri Plisetsky ru:Юрий Плисецкий Kategoria:Łyżwiarz Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rosjanie